


¡Monstruos en el sótano!

by MARYXULA



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: La curiosidad lleva al pequeño Zelgadiss a un inesperado encontronazo que casi le cuesta la vida...





	¡Monstruos en el sótano!

**Author's Note:**

> Otra de tantas historias escritas para una colección dedicada a Rezo y Zelgadiss bajo el titulo de Rojo Relativo. (Originalmente escrita en primera persona)   
> Escrita aproximadamente en el 2011 n_nU

Ya era bastante tarde, en la noche apenas se aprecíaba otro color que no fuese negro y la luna estaba tan lejos o era tan pequeña que parecía un punto blanco perdido entre todo ese fondo negro que el pequeño Zelgadiss veía desde la ventana de su habitación antes de dirigirse hacia Rezo, quién deseaba recordarle lo que debía hacer como cada una de esas eventuales noches en las que asistía a una ceremonia especial en honor de todos las personas ya difuntas. 

-Prométeme que una vez salga de la mansión, cerrarás los ojos y te dormirás. -Le insistió por última vez esa noche. Zelgadiss intentó protestar sentado en la cama:

-¡Pero...! -

-La ceremonia acabará muy tarde, Zelgadiss. Te convendría acostarte ya mismo. -Concluiría él firme en su misión de hacerle al niño acostar.

Torciendo el morro mientras se cruzaba de hombros, resoplando él cesaría en su empeño de permanecer despierto.

  
-Vale, tú ganas, me dormiré. -Le comunicaría poniéndose tumbado, apoyando la cabeza sobre la suave almohada blanca al igual que las sabanas bajo la gruesa manta que cubría su cuerpo excepto los brazos. Rezo sonreiría pasando por sus desordenados cabellos de oscuro color pero ni la mitad de oscuro que los suyos sus dedos como si cariñosamente tratase de poner los mechones en su lado correcto antes de apagar el único punto de luz y calor en toda la habitación, la temblorosa llama de una vela bastante derretida sobre un platillo de bronce pero entonces acercándola con cuidado para apagarla, se detuvo y dijo:

  
-A lo mejor no debería apagarla, debería dejarla brillar hasta que te duermas del todo. -

  
-¡No hace falta! -Exclamaría Zelgadiss haciéndose el valiente, fingiendo haber superado su tonto miedo a la oscuridad. -¡Tengo siete años, ya no soy un crio! Puedo dormir sin necesidad de ninguna lucecita protectora. -Añadiría con determinación.

Rezo arquearía una ceja como si no se creyese del todo lo que decía pero dándole un beso en la frente diría:

-Bien, la dejaré apagada entonces. Dulces sueños, mi niño. -

  
Y soplando la vela, se quedarían a oscuras pero aquello no presentaba gran problema para Rezo. Dejaría el platillo con la vela en la mesita y se iría cerrando la puerta al salir. Al principio le costaría pero poco a poco el chiquillo lograría dejarse dominar por el señor de los sueños dejando la realidad a un lado para meterse de lleno en un sueño que no conseguiría explicar del todo a la mañana siguiente hasta que un brusco ruido venido de algún lugar de la mansión le haría abrir los ojos e incorporarse sintiendo el latir de su corazón dolorosamente acelerado. Llevándose la mano al pecho temeroso de que el corazón se le fuese a salir, Zell exclamó:

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! -

  
Inquieto, miraría a un lado y al otro pero en su habitación no había más que oscuridad y lo poco que se podía atisbar de los muebles que había en ella. Saliendo de la cama, dirigiéndose hacía la ventana, rascándose la cabeza con expresión pensativa Zelgadiss trató de darle una explicación racional, la más racional que se le ocurrió.

-Habrá venido del bosque. Rezo dice que últimamente hay mucho demonio suelto por la zona. -Murmuraría él con voz seca.

  
Aunque regresó a la cama y se volvería a tumbar echándose las mantas encima, el niño no conseguía reconciliar el sueño. Su cabeza no paraba de llenarse de pensamientos atemorizadores. ¿Y si había alguien en la mansión? O peor, ¿y si había fantasmas? Kraken decía que esta casa perteneció a otra persona, a un hechicero malvado que hacía toda clase de experimentos a personas inocentes sin ningún motivo y que muchas de esas personas morían en mitad de los experimentos. Por lo que aún permanecían en la mansión para atormentar a todo aquél que se atreviese a hacerla su hogar. Rezo les aseguraba que eso no era cierto pero el miedo ya estaba metido en el cuerpo. Kraken decía que aparecían en las noches más oscuras cuando el dueño estaba solo pero él no era el dueño, el dueño era Rezo aunque quizás algún día él lo sería. Recordar toda esa historia  pusó aún más nervioso a Zelgadiss. Cuando no pudó aguantar más, volvería a salir de la cama y armado con la espada de madera que Parnassus le hizo se dispondría a tener una charla amistosa entre futuro dueño y antiguos inquilinos con los vengativos fantasmas. Con la única compañia que le brindaba la pequeña y deforme bola de luz azulada que Zell crearía antes de lanzarse a recorrer la amplia mansión y la seguridad que le daba agarrar la espada de madera por cada habitación que pasaba él iría gritando:

  
-¡Señores fantasmas, en nombre del dueño y como futuro dueño me gustaría tener unas palabras con Ustedes! -Procurando que su voz sonará amistosa y tranquila aún a pesar de lo tembloroso e inquieto que estaba.

  
Como nadie le respondía ni pasaba nada muy paranormal por las habitaciones, el chico se marchó hacia su habitación, un poco más tranquilo pero ya abriendo la puerta con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía con menor fuerza la espada de madera, algo volvería a producir un contundente ruido, con la espada todavía en la mano, corrió hacia el lugar del cuál parecía provenir el ruido entre asustado y curioso, creyendo encontrar algo similar a un fantasma con cadenas de hierro y luminoso como la bolita de luz que le perseguía alocada pero al llegar no había nada, absolutamente nada, sólo oscuridad. La poca luz que proporcionaba la bola de luz ayudaría a Zelgadiss a atisbar al asomarse un poco, los escalones de piedra desigualados que daban paso al sotano. Tragó saliva pues a parte de ser el único lugar de la casa que le estaba prohibido visitar, era el único lugar que no había examinado. Mientras Zelgadiss se debatía entre lo que debía y no debía hacer, otro ruido surgiría desde las profundidades. Ahora más muerto de curiosidad que de temor, él respiraría hondo, aferrándose con ambas manos a la espada de madera, descendería procurando no caerse.

  
¡Lo que encontraría frente a él sería... Sería... Sería un aútentico monstruo! Una criatura grande y deforme que parecía haberse quedado atrapada entre las puertas que mantenían el laboratorio de Rezo cerrado. Los aullidos que lanzaba y la desesperación con la que parecía mover sus feos brazos le hicieron sentir pena pero cuando en su intento de liberarse lanzó algo parecido a una bola de fuego, Zelgadiss salió corriendo, sin mirar atrás, hasta llegar a su habitación. ¡Eso era mil veces peor que un fantasma! A la mañana siguiente, nada más entrever las rojas ropas de Rezo, se lanzaría a él suplicándole no volver a dejarle solo jamás.

-¡No vuelvas a irte a ningún lado de noche nunca más! -Le exigiría soltando unos lagrimones que nublaban su visión.

  
-¿Por qué no? Los mayores no tienen miedo a pasar la noche solos. -Me preguntaría Rezo sorprendido.

  
-¡Porque cuando tú no estás los monstruos del sótano salen a asustarme! -Le haría saber Zell gritando con mayor fuerza. La expresión de Rezo cambió ligeramente al arrugar su frente.

  
-Mmm ¿Los monstruos del sótano? -Repitió a modo de pregunta. El chico le daría una sonora afirmación asintiendo con la cabeza. -¿Y tú cómo estás tan seguro de eso? -

  
-Porque anoche ví uno. -Respondió él sin darse cuenta de que al decir eso Rezo sabría que había desobedecido lo de no bajar al sótano. Rezo se cruzaría de brazos y diría:

-Ya has vuelto a merodear cerca del sótano ¿no? Probablemente sólo fuese una pesadilla, entre las cosas que lees y la curiosidad que te suscita mi laboratorio... -

-¡No era una pesadilla! ¡Te juro que era real! -Protestaría Zelgadiss cruzándose de brazos también. -Si quieres te lo enseño. -Le soltó convencido de que seguiría ahí, atrapado pero cuando llegamos, todo estaba en su sitio, lo cual me hizo quedar como un tonto frente a los ayudantes y aprendices de Rezo. Sin embargo Rezo aumentaría la seguridad de esa zona.


End file.
